bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 (or Big Brother S2.0) is the second season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Main Wiki/Visual Support Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes *'Number of Houseguests:' There are fifteen houseguests instead of twelve. *'Houseguest Table Update:' Strikes (Competition and Voting) can now be seen on the houseguest table. Twists *'Time Machine: ' One houseguest shall enter the time machine and will be sent to the future. The houseguest can only return after the Control Panel button that does so is pressed. *'Control Panel: ' Contains a series of buttons that will yield a different outcome each week, which can be major or might not affect anything at all. The Head of Household is required to push one of the buttons. All possible outcomes of the Control Panel were pre-determined. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16"| Voting History |- | align="left"| Pydo | Dani | Jake | Joe | Matthew | Dani | Hunter | Boo | Bryce | Tommy | | | Ali | Will | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left"| Lucas | Dani | | Joe | Matthew | Dani | Hunter | | Bryce | Tommy | Tyler R. | Tom | | |- | align="left"| Will | Dani | Jake | Bryce | Matthew | Dani | | Boo | Bryce | Tommy | | Tom | | | |- | align="left"| Ali | Tyler M. | Jake | Joe | Matthew | Dani | Will | Tommy | Bryce | | Pydo | | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left"| Tom | | Jake | | | | Hunter | Boo | Bryce | | Tyler R. | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left"| Tyler R. | Tyler M. | Jake | Bryce | Matthew | Dani | Hunter | Tommy | | Tommy | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left"| Tommy | colspan="3" }} | Matthew | | Will | | | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left"| Bryce | Tyler M. | Jake | | Tom | Tommy | Hunter | | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left"| Boo | Tyler M. | Jake | Joe | Matthew | Dani | | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left"| Hunter | Tyler M. | | Bryce | Matthew | Dani | | colspan="8" |- | align="left"| Dani | | Jake | Joe | | | colspan="9" |- | align="left"| Matthew | Dani | Jake | Joe | | colspan="10" |- | align="left"| Joe | Dani | Jake | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Jake | Tyler M. | | colspan="12" |- | align="left"| Tyler M. | | colspan="13" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="6" | | | | | | | | |} Note: On Day 2 (Week 1), Tommy was voted by the other houseguests to enter the Time Machine, temporarily removing him from the house. On Day 22 (Week 4), Tommy re-entered the house after the reigning HOH of the week, Dani pressed the Big Brother Control Panel Button that released Tommy from the Time Machine. On Week 11, Pydo's identity as the HOH was not revealed as a result of the Control Panel button pressed by Will in the previous week. Links *'Big Brother Season 2 Forum' Category:Seasons